Une Nuit d'Orage
by Brioche au chocolat
Summary: "Comment tu régirais si j'étais adopté ?" "Je serais heureux..." OS léger NagumoxSuzuno.


Suzuno regardait inlassablement les gouttes tombées contre sa vitre, elles faisaient un léger bruit mais rien de bien effrayant. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit de sombres nuages qui encadraient la lune.

« Il va y avoir un orage je pense, » murmura Suzuno.

Un grognement lui répondit et quand il se retourna il vit Nagumo qui avait l'air tout endormi, contre son lit en caleçon. Un bruit se fit entendre, le bruit de l'orage, ce dernier fit sursauter Suzuno qui se retourna vers la fenêtre avec un regard accusateur.

« Ça ne sert à rien de regarder la fenêtre comme ça Fuu, » remarqua le garçon avec une tulipe sur la tête d'un ton endormi.

L'autre garçon lui répondit par un grognement et Nagumo vit que Suzuno le regardait avec son air arrogant habituel.

« Arrête avec cette expression, tu n'es pas Gazel, » dit simplement le rouquin. « D'ailleurs je préfère carrément Fuu à cet arrogant de Gazel... » Rajouta t'il pour lui même dans un doux murmure.

Niveau discrétion on aura vu mieux que Nagumo vu que Suzuno avait tous entendu et rosit un petit peu. L'orage retentit pour la seconde fois ce qui fit reculer l'albinos sur d'un coup, il tomba sur les fesses par terre, le garçon aux yeux dorés rit en voyant la scène mais ne fit pas de commentaire méchant. Il finit par se lever de son lit pour aller voir lui même l'orage par la fenêtre.

« Burn ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis plus Burn je suis Nagumo Haruya, Na-gu-mo Ha-ru-ya pigé ?! » s'écria un petit peu trop brusquement ce dernier.

« P-Pardon Haruya. »

Nagumo se complimentait sarcastiquement d'avoir gêné Suzuno et ce dernier se félicitait sarcastiquement aussi d'avoir énervé le rouquin, les deux amis d'enfances ne savaient plus quoi dire pour éviter le silence qui c'était installé. Ce fut Nagumo qui brisa le silence.

« Comment tu régirais si j'étais adopté Fuu ? » Souffla-t-il doucement en regardant les nuages.

Ils savaient tous les deux que les chances pour que cela arrive étaient quasi inexistante, ils étaient dans les plus âgés de l'orphelinat et avaient vus énormément d'enfants partir mais jamais eux, peut être parce que personne ne voulait de deux garçons perturbateurs qui passaient leurs temps à se disputer et à se battre.

« Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi mais j'imagine que je serais triste... » Répondit simplement l'attaquant de glace, le rouquin se tourna vers lui l'air étonné. « Ne soit pas étonné ! J'ai un cœur comme même, si mes amis m'abandonnent je serais triste ! Et toi comment tu réagirais ? » Rajouta-t-il plus fort.

« Moi ? Je serais heureux... »

Suzuno fut surprit, triste et un peu en colère, son ami disait qu'il serait heureux de se débarrasser de lui, il lança un regard en coin triste et blessé à Nagumo.

« ...Je serais heureux que tu ais la chance d'avoir une meilleure vie, si tu pars je te ferais un grand sourire même si au fond de moi je suis détruit... » Continua l'adolescent avec sa tulipe sur la tête.

C'était sûrement la première fois que Suzuno voyait parler son ami avec ce regard triste et lointain, la tristesse causée par les premiers mots murmurés par Nagumo fut remplacé par un sentiment de bonheur et... d'amour ? L'albinos ne savait pas si c'était ça mais espérait secrètement que ce n'était pas ça : comment faire face à son meilleur ami quand tu as un béguin sur lui ? Le rouquin de son côté rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, qui d'après lui ressemblait un peu à une déclaration d'amour, mais quand il se tourna vers Suzuno et vit son sourire -qui était assez rare- il se dit que ce n'était pas très grave.

« Ouais en faites ta raison Fuu je serais triste en fin de compte... »

« J'ai toujours raison de toute façon. » Répondit Suzuno avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ils commencèrent à rire bêtement sans entendre la pluie qui tombait, un éclair les fit sursauter ce qui accentua leur rire commun. Peut être que demain ils se disputeront mais en ce moment ils rigolaient ensemble, cachant les murmures de la pluie par leur rire.

Ils étaient identiques mais pourtant si différents, ils étaient comme le froid et la chaleur, comme l'hiver et l'été, comme la glace et le feu mais surtout ils étaient comme Suzuno Fuusuke et Nagumo Haruya, en fin de compte ils étaient rivaux mais meilleurs amis, ils étaient inséparables.


End file.
